Past, Present, Future
by LilAnime
Summary: A young girl watches her parents death and she swore to kill him 10 years later she kills him and meets up with Kenshin again like they did 10 years ago (in the story does not tell how they met intill later on in the story)


A village called Keji was attacked in the great was in kyoto. A young girl about 6 years old was hiding, watching the villagers suffer and die. She watched hopelessly as each villager was killed and toumented. Her parents hid her in a small undergroud passage leading to a river. But the young girl couldn't leave her parents behind to be killed, and to be suffered.  
  
"Mino, go before they come" cried her mother with tears in her eyes watching as her precious girl was about to leave her forever.  
  
Her father pushed her into the underground passage and closed the door quickly. Mino (the young girl) peeked through a tiny hole from the door and saw her parents murdered. Their blood rushed through their bodies. One of the man named Sani was laughing insanely and licked the blood off his sword.  
  
"Sani, nice kill" called out one of the soldiers he lead.  
  
Mino cried silently at the river and promised herself that one day she will kill Sani and everyone that kills for fun and to watch people suffer.  
  
10 years later  
  
Mino trained hard and all night long and still 10 years after her village was destoryed she was unsuccessful to kill Sani. She became a ninja and killed more than 100 people. Those 100 people were the same soliders that destoryed her village. Some of the 100 people were people that tried to kill her or weaker humans. She decided to protect every human she could that was weaker than her. She cried every night for what happen at her village and wished there was some way to saved her parents from suffering.  
  
Until one day she met a man. A man called "Kenshin Himura". Mino saw Kenshin and froze. She thought she saw him somewhere. During the war in kyoto. Mino grabbed his kimono as he walked past. She said in a silent voice "Kenshin, Himura." Kenshin looked at Mino and thought he recongnized her from his childhood.  
  
Kenshin called out "Mino."   
  
He hugged Mino and then heard something in the bush. Mino turned her back and threw some katani's at the bush. Sani was watching them. Mino grabbed her sword. She swore today was the day she was gonna kill him for what happened in the village. It was her mission/goal to kill Sani. Kenshin standing there watching as Mino was about to kill Sani didn't understood why. He thought the Mino he knew was the kind, never killing girl. He thought her goal was to become a famous swordwoman in Japan. He didn't understood her as he thought he did. Mino jumped up ad killed him. Sani had no protection and no sword he thought Mino wouldn't have killed him or had the guts to.   
  
Rain started to come down and Mino crying. Tears coming down her cheek, crying, thinking what she did and knew that nothing changed the past. Kenshin took off his kimono and wrapped around Mino and walked back to the Kamiya's dojo. Mino had blood all over her. She thought nobody understood her and nobody know what it was liked to see her parents killed. Kenshin cooked some dinner and Karou came in. Karou asked Kenshin "who's that girl?"  
  
Kenshin told Karou "it's a girl from about ten years ago. She was next to me and was talking her parents were killed and some of the villagers traveling with us were from the keji village. She was one of the children that lost her parents."  
  
Karou watched Kenshin cooked and wanted to cheer Mino up but Mino was ready to die. Mino wanted to live her life fully but she couldn't deal with her parents dead and suffered so much to save her. As she slept that night she kept thinking about her parents and saw them cry when her parents told her to leave. In the morning she woke up and her nija suit was cleaned. Mino thought about staying at the dojo but she was still thinking about her pass. Karou came into her room and shut the door behind her. Karou laid her hand over Mino and said that she know what it was like.   
  
Karou said with tears in her eyes "I know it must have been hard for you to lose your parents but you have to put that behind you that is what they probably want from you. They would want to see you smile and be happy and to fullfill your life and goals. If one of your goals were to kill Sani wouldn't that have been enough. You can stay at the dojo if it makes you feel better."  
  
Mino cried and hugged Karou she said "yes arigato."   
  
Kenshin peered through the door and smiled happily. Yahiko banged his wooden sword at Kenshin's head and said "you shouldn't be eavesdropping on people."  
  
Their live was gonna be different from now and many events to come.  
  
TO BE CONTINUE 


End file.
